japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Don Kanonji
Don Kanonji (ドン・観音寺) whose real name is Misaomaru Kanonji (観音寺 ミサオ丸) is a popular spirit medium who hosts a television show called Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip (ぶらり霊場突撃の旅). The TV show is often referred to simply as Cazh Soul (ぶら霊). Background Born as Kanonji Misao on the day of March 23rd, he took the stage name Misaomaru. He then attended graduate school in Japan and went overseas, where he was a show model. He later on returned to Japan, and took on his current persona as a spirit medium on his own television show, which was watched by 25% of Japan's population at its peak. Personality Kanonji is very well meaning, and genuinely tries to be the hero. He refuses to run away from a balttle because, as he explains to Ichigo; 1 in every 4 people watch his show, and little children learn lessons of courage. He is deeply mortified when he learns that the method he used to get rid of ghosts, thinking he was sending spirits to heaven, actually caused those spirits to become Hollows. His trademark pose is to cross both arms over his chest and laugh "BOHAHAHAHA!!" boisterously and deeply, as do his fans. His catch phrase is "Smells like bad spirits!" He also uses other phrases, "Spirits are always with you!!" and so on. He introduces himself as "The New Century's Premier Spiritualist". He also tends to think out loud, oftentimes unintentionally letting out his plans and ambitions. His knowledge of Hollows, and Shinigami has been steadily increasing following his encounter with Ichigo. Kanonji likes to watch Kabuki plays, and designs his own clothes. He also likes gorgonzola gnocchi, and has a knack for quickly separating the top and bottom halves of Apollo chocolates while eating them. Appearance Tall and thin, Kanonji has deep set eyes and a mustache. But is not handsome at all. He wears glasses, and a variety of flashy outfits and hats. He sometimes wears a cape as well. He has the word DON written on his hats in big bold letters. Abilities Spiritual Power Initially, Kanonji appears to have little to no spiritual power. However, while fighting a Hollow with Ichigo, Ichigo stated that the Hollow was going after people with high spirit energy like Kanonji and himself.33 Kanonji's spiritual power was high enough to allow him to move while under the influence of a transformed Sōsuke Aizen's spiritual pressure. Spiritual Awareness Despite his apparent incompetency, Kanonji's perception of spiritual power is surprisingly sensitive as he was able to vaguely sense the presence of a Menos entering Karakura Town while filming in Yokohama, almost thirty kilometres away. Kan'onji Style Final Super Attack Kan'onji-Style Final Super Attack (観音寺流最終奥義・観音寺弾): Don Kanonji's special attack. It consists of a tiny ball of sky-blue light which moves slowly before exploding with a surprising amount of power. While assuming the Karakura-Raizer Spirit alias, he calls the technique Raizer Kan'onball (ライザーキャノンボール). Golden Kan'onball Golden Kan'onball (ゴールデン・キャノンボール): Called the "Fatal Attack of Justice", Don Kanonji fires two Kan'onballs simultaneously at the enemy. Super Spirit Stick Super Spirit Stick (超・スピリッツ・ステッキ): Don Kanonji's special melee attack. He shocks the enemy with a golden stick infused with spiritual energy. He can completely destroy a lesser Hollow with this technique. The Super Spirit Stick was reduced to ash when Kanonji attempted to attack Aizen with it in Karakura Town. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc As part of a live filming of his episode, Don Kanonji comes to a burnt-out hospital in Karakura Town for a special exorcism. The hospital contains a Demi-Hollow, which Don Kanonji attempts to exorcise by plunging his "Super Spirit Stick" into the Demi-Hollow's chest hole, causing it severe pain and widening the hollow-hole on its chest. This accelerates its transformation into a Hollow, which otherwise would not have happened, according to Rukia Kuchiki, for another four months. Ichigo Kurosaki, who was accompanying his family to the filming, attempts to stop him, but Kanonji's security intervenes. Kisuke Urahara assists Ichigo by ejecting his Shinigami form from his Human body. However, Ichigo is too late to stop Kanonji, and the Demi-Hollow disappears. Neither the crowd nor Kanonji realizes what has actually happened, and the former cheers a successful exorcism. However, the Demi-Hollow reappears on the roof of the hospital as a full-fledged Hollow. Realizing that the fight is not yet finished, Kanonji attempts to continue the battle. Kanonji pushes Ichigo out of the way, proclaiming that he will fend off the dangerous spirit, whom he thinks is the "boss" of the spirit he defeated and has come to seek revenge. Ichigo interferes, and they both insist that the other run away. As Ichigo does the bulk of the fighting, Kanonji explains that he cannot run away because little children learn lessons of courage from him, and he cannot let them down. Ichigo accepts Kanonji's reasoning, and they both continue to fight the Hollow together. Eventually, the fight moves to the roof. During the rooftop battle, Ichigo finds himself incapacitated by the hospital's low ceiling, which he accidentally embeds his sword in while attacking the Hollow. Kanonji reveals that he is not without powers of his own and, after momentarily distracting the Hollow by prying its jaws open with his spirit stick, summons his "Kanonji-ryuu Final Super Attack: Kanon ball!!!". After a somewhat impressive show of light, a tiny ball of energy slowly approaches the dubious Ichigo, which then lands on the ceiling and explodes, freeing Ichigo. However, the Hollow has recovered and turns on Kanonji, batting him aside. The recovered Ichigo makes short work of the Hollow. Kanonji is largely unscathed, and quickly recovers following the Hollow's defeat. At first, Kanonji dances in joy, but he notices the Hollow exterior crumbling away, revealing the earth bound ghost which Kanonji thought he expelled from earlier. Ichigo explains what actually happened, and how Kanonji was responsible for accelerating the Demi-Hollow's transformation into a Hollow. Don Kanonji is grieved by a lifetime of failures, because he had not understood what he had been doing. Ichigo tells him to go back to his earnest crowd and continue being the hero that he prided himself on being. Don Kanonji thanks him for everything, for inspiring him with his strength, wit, and bravery. The two shake hands, and Kanonji promises to make Ichigo his number one pupil, an offer which Ichigo notes is a demotion, as earlier Kanonji had regarded him as his partner. Before departing, Ichigo is forced to take a Don Kanonji fan club card, signed “to my #1 pupil”. Following the filming, Kanonji tracks Ichigo down by bribing Rukia. However, Ichigo evades him, and uses the appearance of a Hollow to quickly escape. Kanonji then meets Yuzu Kurosaki and her father, both of whom are fans of his. Isshin Kurosaki gets along especially well with Kanonji, due to both of them having a taste for flashy clothes. Soul Society arc Kanonji comes to Karakura Town and, sensing that Ichigo isn't around, decides to defend it from Hollows while Ichigo is away, and quickly recruits Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya to form the Karakura Superheroes. He destroys a flying Hollow,which was following Karin Kurosaki, and introduces himself to her. He explains to her what the flying creature was, and has her join the superhero team and take the role of Karakura Red. On the other hand, he takes the role of Karakura Golden. Using the children's powers, he is able to defeat a number of Hollows, and is efficient enough to get to the Hollows before Zennosuke Kurumadani, the Shinigami who replaced Rukia as the resident protector Shinigami of Karakura Town. Hueco Mundo arc Kanonji is recruited by Kisuke Urahara to protect Karakura Town while Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo as Karakura-Raizer Spirit. Kanonji appears in the nick of time to rescue Kon, aka Karakura-Raizer, as the latter was being tormented by a flock of flying Hollows. He then assists Kon in assaulting the Giant Hollow Fortress, staying behind with Ururu to take on the numerous Hollows outside the fortress as the others assaulted the interior. Following their victory, Urahara puts Kanonji to sleep along with the other Humans of Karakura Town. Fake Karakura Town arc As Tatsuki Arisawa is being threatened by Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, Don Kanonji blasts Aizen with one of his Kan'onballs and reveals himself with one of his catchphrases, "Spirits are always with you!!", much to the surprise of Ichimaru and Tatsuki. The blast, however, has little effect on Aizen, who questions his identity. Kanonji is about to explain who he is when he is interrupted by Tatsuki, who asks him why he is here. As the two argue, Kanonji is hit by the overwhelming Reiatsu of Aizen. Kanonji tells Tatsuki to run, while she tells him that there is nothing he can do against Aizen. Kanonji refuses to run away, as he says that heroes who run away from battle would not be called heroes by children. With his Super Spirit Stick in hand, he charges Aizen. Aizen casually tells him that if he were to touch him, he would cease to exist. Before Kanonji's attack reaches Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku Matsumoto. Kanonji asks her what a girl is doing there, saying that danger is not a place for a girly girl to be around. Rangiku tells him to leave, but when he attempts to protest, she becomes angry and orders him to take Tatsuki and Michiru Ogawa away, criticizing his appearance in the process. Kanonji agrees to leave, but tells her to call for him if things become dangerous, prompting Rangiku to throw a drinks can at him. He leaves, claiming that it did not hurt. After escaping, Tatsuki tells him to put her down, as she can now walk. He tells her not to overdo it, but she headbutts him when he continues to carry her, complaining that he never hears things the first time. Keigo Asano arrives carrying the Zanpakuto of Zennosuke Kurumadani. At Keigo's behest, they run from the approaching Aizen. They meet up with Chizuru and Mizuiro Kojima. When Mizuiro reveals that he has stun guns, Tatsuki tells him that they would be useless against Aizen, saying that Kanonji's staff was partly destroyed just from being near it. Kanonji corrects her, saying that it is a stick, not a staff. When Aizen appears before them, Mizuiro ignites a gas canister with a lighter, and Kanonji carries Michiru away. The group runs away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai. When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives. He notices the members of the group, including Kanonji, and tells them to remain where they are. Ichigo forces Aizen to move to another location. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Following Aizen's defeat, Don Kanonji's life returns to normal, and he continues to host his TV show. Video Games Don Kanonji is a playable character in the folowing video games: *Bleach Dark Souls *Bleach The 3rd Phantom Quotes *The spirits are always with you. *BOHAHAHAHA!! *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Every week, when it is time, they stick to the TV. They watch my actions in the comfort of their families after dinner. Children watch my actions and their hearts leap. They see me stand up to evil spirits and... they know what courage is...! Do you understand, boy? With them watching, I can't run away from the enemy...!". *(To Ichigo) "I have abilities... I can understand the difference between myself and the enemy. However, boy... your ideas made an impression on me! The way of fighting where one thinks people's safety first indiscriminately... your way of fighting is befitting of a hero! Allow me to call you battle buddy". *"Sorry to keep all of my viewers waiting. Your Don Kanonji, my Don Kanonji, everyone's Don Kanonji has returned! IIII haaaave reeeturrrned!!!". *(To Tatsuki Arisawa) "...Run away? Do you speak those words to a hero such as myself? What an uninformed girl. I shall enlighten you. A hero who runs away from battle will not be called a hero by the children". Relationships *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *Ichigo Kurosaki (Student) Trivia *His birthday is March 23, and his bloodtype is B. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "L'Arlesienne Suite #2" by George Bizet. *He doesn't appear in the live action film. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shigeru Chiba (2004 – Present) *'English' : Michael Sorich (2006 – Present) all information on Don Kanonji came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Kanonji Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males